User talk:Williamvenersky2004
Welcome Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:36, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:46, March 25, 2019 (UTC) :As discussed on Community Central, I have reduced this block to 2 weeks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:59, March 31, 2019 (UTC) RfP Have you read any of that page? There are pre-requisite requirements for Editor>Patroller>Administrator progression. You are not even close to meeting any of the requirements to be a Patroller, let alone an administrator. You have just returned from a block and the content of your RfP makes it clear you have no intention of listening to the advice and instructions regarding mapping the geography of the game(s) and our treatment of the conflicting data. Why don't you try "fixing the false information" again? See how long your next block will be. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 02:47, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Administrator I'm sorry to tell you that administrative experience on other sites does not warrant you an Administrator position. You must first qualify for the rights of Patroller, before you can move onto becoming an Administrator. PS: How exactly am I a "affiliate" of yours? And for that matter, how is Kiwismurf, considering you blocked him on a wiki he has never edited, let alone probably even seen. If anything, I'd consider that a breach of your own trust, so if your "Admin" experience is anything to go by, you're off by a long shot. Monk Talk 16:03, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Mapping As I just posted on your blog which you seem to have, yet again, ignored... Abridged for relevance and added some highlighting: ---- Yes, William, it is a big project that we've been discussing at length on GTAWiki Discord, as I've already told you. No, you are not part of that project and should stop claiming you are or claiming you have any kind of endorsement from myself or Monk when the opposite is actually true. Yes, there is conflicting mapping information that needs to be more consistently presented. There is a geographical and geopolitical hierarchy that needs to be consistently followed as much as we can (with some exceptions where Rockstar themselves have been inconsistent). e.g: When we describe a feature's location, its adjacent features should be from the same sub-set of features. At the moment, we are horribly inconsistent, partly because the MoS isn't specific enough and partly because Rockstar have made the in-game map and GPS contradict the published material for whatever reason. Part one of the project is already underway, producing a map from the Rockstar Social Club Jobs high definition mapping and overlaying the Manual and In-Game GPS borders onto that as layers to clearly define where each point is in respect of all three methods. Then we'll decide how we plan to present that information, once we have a clearer picture of how much conflict there is. ---- RON Wind Farm is a "logical neighborhood" location that is one layer below the San Chianski Mountain Range, so it logically sits within that zone, just like Davis Quartz, Humane Labs and Research, Palmer-Taylor Power Station, Cape Catfish etc, some of which are mapped in the GPS, some of which are not. HOW we will present that information consistently is not yet decided and we will not be rushed into making those decisions by you. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:26, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Yes, you do have a problem Read the policy. Apart from not being trivia, it is also demonstrably false based on the $1.69 price on the Strawberry Xero station, which, incidentally, is not "Permanently closed!" either as can be seen here: 4 NPCs using the station? Must be closed right? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 01:11, May 8, 2019 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:46, May 8, 2019 (UTC)